villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Well Dweller
The Well Dweller is an antagonist on the AlongCameJosh YouTube channel, appearing as the titular main antagonist of the Minecraft Creepypasta of the same name. It is a mysterious creature that lures people into his well and then eats them. He was created by AlongCameJosh. Biography The video opens with the protagonist, Stephen, sharing a video of what is supposedly his character navigating through the dark woods of Minecraft. All of a sudden he sees a player named "Freddy" calling for help in the chat, informing the player that he is trapped in a well. Although initially confused, the player goes to find Freddy and finds him stuck at the bottom of a well in the middle of the forest. Freddy refuses to explain why he is down there which leads to the player doubting if he should even help him, but after Freddy promises to explain his situation fully, the player decides to help him and checks his surroundings, looking back into the well to find Freddy gone. He turned around again and sees the Well Dweller, who hits him into the gaping hole of the well, trapping him. Now stuck in the same place Freddy was, the player finds a secret passageway hidden within the walls and descends a stairway, coming across a damp, overgrown, water-covered base underground. The player looks in the chest nearby and discovers a diary written by the Well Dweller. The diary explains that the Well Dweller is an entity that jumps between worlds and lures people down the Well using a friendly guise, hoping to harvest their souls. After reading the diary, the player goes to escape, but finds the Well Dweller behind him, who kills him in return. Stephen reveals that the recorded incident was quickly followed by the death of his brother Toby, who was found dead at his computer. Stephen explains that he inherited his computer and found the recording, and now wishes to expose the monster to the Minecraft community in hopes of defeating it. Before signing off, he zooms in on a clip of the video where the Well Dweller can be seen stalking Toby through some iron bars. Personality The Well Dweller is a heartless, ruthless, cunning, manipulative, psychopathic sadist with a lust for human souls, and will do anything to get his hands on one. It's unknown if this hunger is fueled by a desire to be fed, or as a means of gaining power through souls. The creature is a very intelligent being, and can successfully pull off a friendly guise before revealing his true, twisted nature. Gallery acj_welldweller_stalking.png|The Well Dweller stalking Toby. acj_welldweller_thumbnail.jpg|The Well Dweller as seen on the video's thumbnail. Trivia *The Well Dweller video marks the first time AlongCameJosh has composed an original score for a Creepypasta video. Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Bogeymen Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Nameless Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Predator Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zombies Category:Pure Evil